


Come Find Me

by FelicityGS



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, depowered AU, no superheros, spy AU, superheroes are for chumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityGS/pseuds/FelicityGS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's 19 when Steve decides he'll work in intelligence and he's 25 when Steve leaks all those documents and flees the country without telling him first. He always thought Steve would be an artist, with the way his hands flew and his eyes caught details, but he was a spy instead; they say he's a traitor now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Find Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verbyna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbyna/gifts).



> Short, not sweet.
> 
> (tell verbyna to stop dropping these au's in my inbox plz)(don't ever stop)

Bucky's younger than Steve but he always felt like the older one. He's never felt like he needed to chase after Steve, like he was too young to get it, until the day he stepped in from some errands and found their apartment building swarming with agents. It wasn't long after that Bucky ended up sitting across from a suit saying "I don't know" like a mantra to bring Steve home. 

Bucky never knew what Steve did--not except government intelligence--and it never mattered until he was finding out piecemeal, from interrogations and news reports, about all those documents Steve decided to leak for reasons Bucky can't quite grasp except for how very Steve-like it was of him. 

He steps back in their apartment when he's released, when they finally realize he  _doesn't_  know anything--but it's not theirs, not anymore.

He goes back to bounty hunting after that; sticks to the Pacific coastline because he knows he's being watched.

Sometimes he thinks about hunting Steve down. 

\--

Steve doesn't contact him, but Bucky knew he wouldn't. Steve always knows when people are watching, with too clever hands and too sharp eyes to pick it all apart. Steve couldn't see colour, couldn't hear out of one ear, couldn't do a lot of things, and it was always like his mind picked up the slack to cover for all the ways Steve's body was trying to fail him. 

\--

A year later, no one's watching Bucky. He knows because Steve was the one who taught him how to look--on the playground when they were kids. It's funny how these things always get weaponized in Bucky's hands because he needed to watch Steve's back. Steve sure as hell wasn't.

He gets a postcard from Moscow. There's nothing on it. It goes to an PO box Bucky's kept mostly on faith.

Bucky gets himself a plane ticket and arrives in Budapest on his twenty-sixth birthday. 

\--

He pays for hotel rooms he never stays in and inches his way towards the Russian border. Halfway there he meets a red bombshell who looks like she could eat him alive, who probably does eat men alive with the way she's been trained. 

"Steve said to tell you he's alright," she says that first night.

Bucky wonders how many people like her Steve's found as she gets him over the border and they start towards Moscow. She's secret service but the kind that have a personal line they'll never cross, violent like a wildfire or a storm. He sees parts of himself in her. 

He hopes there's a lot of these people in Steve's life now that Bucky isn't there.

\--

In Moscow, Bucky finds the most generic hotel he can--not too nice, not too shitty. He goes out. 

When he gets back, it's dark and cold. He freezes as he opens the door, the dim fluorescence of the bathroom light spilling out. In the window, facing away, is a silhouette, scarecrow thin and short and everything in the world. For a moment, he forgets to breathe-- _stupid_.

He closes the door behind him, swallows. Steve lifts his head but he doesn't turn around.

"What do you want me to do?" Bucky asks.

"Hunt me down," Steve says, turning bloodshot eyes to Bucky. "Tell me what I'm doing wrong."


End file.
